


Joker x Reader - Wrong Hiding Place

by TheJokersEnigma



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Killer Croc - Freeform, Oneshot, Oswald Cobblepot - Freeform, The Joker - Freeform, Tumblr request, joker x reader - Freeform, quite long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJokersEnigma/pseuds/TheJokersEnigma
Summary: I know, shit title *eye roll*Ok, so this piece isn’t great, but I’ve been trying to write it for ages now, I’ve written it, rewritten it, combined pieces, deleted pieces, then replaced it again… I’ve kind of given up hahaThe request I was working off was:‘Would you write a imagine where the reader is all shy and joker knows. He takes her out and all time tries to get more closer to her and kisses her. Him acting all soft. LOVE your imagines’But I’m afraid it didn’t really turn out much like this because I was struggling with ideas and not trying to make the Joker too soft…





	Joker x Reader - Wrong Hiding Place

You shoved open the heavy door and flung yourself in the darkened room, out of breath and sweating. You were forced to slow as you now tried to slip through the crowd, dodging around huddles of laughing men, scantily dressed women dancing for the tables and servers carrying trays of drinks. You could still hear the voices of the men behind you as they too tried to force their way into the building, but they seemed to be finding more resistance at the door – more obvious in their loud mass than you had been as you slipped in – and they were quickly being drowned out by the sound of the club as you moved deeper in.

When you were just over midday through the room you took the risk to pause and look back, the crowd parting just enough for a moment to allow you to see the small group of men easily and, for a split second, one of them managed to catch your eye.

“Shit.” You muttered to yourself as you saw, rather than heard, him now call to his companions and point in your direction. You panicked and spun on the spot, ready to bolt, but, with step, suddenly collided into a solid figure that had been stood a few feet behind you.

Before you could recover and find a gap in the crowd to escape through, the figure had turned and shot a hand out to grab your wrist, holding you in place before you could turn and run again. You gasped in pain, automatically glancing up at the man and meeting a part of green eyes staring down at you out of the shadow of his brows, a wide grin spreading slowly across his pale face as he took you in.

“What’s the rush, girly?” The Joker said in a smooth voice, giggling to himself. You tore your eyes away from the Joker, looking back over your shoulder towards where your pursuers had now broken through the guard at the door - whether through bribe or sheer force - and were now waging a war against the crowd to find you again. “Hoo, hooo, hooo!” The Joker hooted, following your gaze, “Looks like you got a fan club, dolly…” He drawled. “And I can see why…” You felt his eyes rake over your body at this - the low growl still audible over the noise of the club - and you snapped your head back around, not sure who to worry about more now, the men after you, or the criminally insane one that had you’re your wrist in a crushing grip. “Frosty,” The Joker called, his eyes not leaving you, “Let our little friend Ossie know we got some uninvited guests.”

You felt your eyes widen in panic at this and attempt to wrench yourself free from the vice-like hold on you, but you seemed to cause no effect, other than widening the clown’s grin further, and was forced watch as ‘Frosty’ now disappeared into the crowd to fulfil his order.

“Now boys,” The Joker called, turning his head to the side to address a group of suited Mafia-looking men who were sat in the booth near you, though his eyes still stayed on you, “If you’ll excuse me… It would seem I have a new friend…” He drawled with a sinister-looking grin as you swallowed anxiously. You caught sight of the men chuckling amongst each other and shooting you cruel looks as the Joker now led you away and you felt the dread of what happened next sink heavily in your stomach.

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re going to end up on the floor, doll.” The Joker observed with a grin as he watched you try to subtly shuffle yourself further around table, attempting to maintain your distance from the psychopathic criminal sat in the booth with you who you could swear had slowly been moving closer to you.

“Sorry.” You mumbled, flicking your gaze to his before dropping it again, your hands fiddling nervously in your lap, incredibly self-conscious in the room predominantly made up of men and their arm candy. Cigar smoke swirled heavily around the room, captured in the large stage lights that illuminated a woman dressed in a sleek gown who was singing on the small circular dais situated in the middle of the room. You felt incredibly underdressed compared to the other girls with their short cocktail dresses and mini-skirts, but even the lack of skin you showed under your usual clothes didn’t seem to keep the hungry eyes from the surrounding booths off you.

You’d been sat with the Joker for close to an hour now it felt like. Your conversation had been minimal, but you had found out the club you had sought cover in was in fact a side business of the famous Oswald Cobblepot and was known as a place a criminal could hang out without the risk of questioning - the back rooms often used for business deals and transactions. The Joker here for both pleasure and business.

“Well, now I guess you have a choice, kitten,” The Joker murmured swirling his still full glass of whiskey with a wicked grin, leaning back against the cushions. “You can either come back round here, or, you can cosy up to my good buddy croc.” He offered with a grin, gesturing out into the room as a huge man now approached the table, his skin covered in a thick layer of green and brown scales. The monster barely gave your stunned stare a second glance before sliding clumsily into the booth beside you. His arm bumped against yours and you jumped, unable to help the small squeak that escaped your lips, and quickly shuffled reluctantly back towards the Joker’s side of the table, the croc’s size taking up most of the other side of the booth.

The Joker grinned triumphantly as you moved, but Croc still paid you no attention, unamused by the Joker’s little game. “What’s this about, clown?” He snarled

“Oooo… Just catching up with my old buddy Croc!” The Joker grinned widely, turning his attention back to his reptilian associate who didn’t look impressed, still waiting for the true reason for his summoning. “And I might have a little job for you…” The crocodile grunted to show he was listening with the most interest he could muster for his fellow criminal. “I’ve got a young man that owes me a little favour…” The Joker drawled, “But he is refusing to hold up his end of the deal - can’t seem to manage a teeny bit of arson for some reason…” The Joker muttered as though this was ridiculous. “I’m offering, Crocy-boy, the first opportunity to convince him otherwise or make him pay it back - money or blood.” The Joker grinned. “Be sure to give him the option though, Croc-y, lad.” The Joker insisted, sliding his whiskey glass across the table to the scaly man, “You know our little deal – money first, lunch after.” The Joker said, wagging his finger at his companion.

Croc threw back the drink, slamming the glass into the table. “We’ll see.” He growled before getting to his feet again and sloping off back the he’d come, apparently having accepted the job.

J sighed dramatically, “They always say never work with animal or children.” He muttered shaking his head then glancing over at you with a grin. “And that man is a scaly toddler.”

“I thought that was showbiz.” You muttered quietly to yourself.

The Joker let out a haunting laugh. “And what do you think this is, darling?” The Joker exclaimed theatrically raising his arms with a wide beam.

Hell? You felt like saying, but you bit your lip to keep yourself silent, The Joker seemed to be able to read your mind though, or at least your face, because he laughed again.

“Have a drink, kitten…” He suggested, waving at one of the servers who seemed to know what to do, appearing with two identical glasses of strong alcohol for your table. You thanked the woman quietly as you took the glass from, but just found yourself just staring down at the liquid, worried what would happen if you began drinking. It would make this whole situation easier, but you didn’t like the idea of being anymore out of control of the situation then you already were. You eyed the other side of the table, tempted to try to edge back around there, feeling very conscious of how close you were to the very unpredictable psychopath next you, but also the alarming way your body was responding to his own.

“Don’t make me invite our scaly friend back, sweetheart.” The Joker warned, seeming to read your face again. You felt your cheeks warm at being caught, dropping your eyes back to your drink.

“Ah, Joker….” A nasally voice suddenly drawled from the direction of the rest of the club. The Joker lazily turned to his new visitor and you glanced up again to see Oswald Cobblepot had hobbled his way over your table. “I trust that you and –“ Cobblepot paused, glancing over at you, his eyes roaming you with a slight look of surprise “– your companion here,” He finished, “are finding everything to your liking?” You could easily read from his manner that this was all stiff cordials from Cobblepot, and he couldn’t honesty care less if the Joker choked it.

“Ah, Pengy,” The Joker returned pleasantly, ignoring the thinly disguised hatred from the portly gentleman. “I assume my finances are still in order and prospering nicely?”

“Prospering yes, but there is a hitch in the newest shipment I would like to discuss.” Oswald said, revealing the real reason behind his sudden appearance at the table.

“Now that doesn’t sound like good news, Peng,” The Joker warned darkly, his grin now empty of humour.

“It is not.” The Penguin agreed. “I believe we have a rat.”

“And do I not pay you for pest control?” The Joker growled.

“You do.” Cobblepot muttered unhappily with a slight bob of his head. “And we have apprehended the culprit, but – given who it is –“ Oswald looked at the Joker meaningfully, “I believe you may want to deal with it… personally.”

It was weird, the Joker was one of the most terrifying men in the club, but now that he left to follow the Penguin to the back of the club, you suddenly felt very exposed - even more conscious of the large burly henchmen and the surrounding crime lords they guarded. You could feel their eyes on you where you sat alone, and it suddenly occurred to you were wishing for the Joker to return, that, somehow, he almost made you feel… safe.

You let your eyes scan the room, searching for a sign of the clown’s green hair or pale skin returning. You still hadn’t touched the drink in your hand, not really trusting it’s source with all the eyes you could feel crawling over your skin. The only other person you had marginal trust towards was this ‘Frost’ who stood by the side of your booth, staring straight ahead, his face emotionless and his eyes hidden behind dark sunglasses despite the low lighting of the room. You knew him from the news channel, the Joker’s righthand man. Loyal, you could see it in him.

You gazed around the room again now, your eyes now catching the gaze of a well-groomed, suited man who lounged in the booth on the opposite side of the room. One of his arms rested on the back of the cushioned seat, a cigar hanging loosely between his fingers which he now brought to his lips, taking a drag, holding the smoke as he studied you before he blew it smoothly out in a cloud that obscured his features for a moment. You had to look away, not liking the look on his face despite draped under his other arm, and you internally begged the Joker to return quickly.

You tried to distract yourself, turning to watch the singer in the centre of the room, but you could still feel the man’s eyes on the side of your face until you could no longer stand it and abruptly pushed yourself to your feet, shuffling out of the booth. You turned to meet Frost who hadn’t moved and muttered to him that you were heading to the rest room before swiftly making your way through the club to the plush, luxurious bathrooms. You locked yourself away in one of the cubicles, trying to block out the heavy scent of narcotics that still seemed to linger, making you feel slightly light headed just from breathing in the stuffy air. After a short breather, you felt yourself almost relax in your more secure surroundings, stepping back out of the cubicle and heading to the sinks. The only traffic that passed through was the occasional scantily dressed girl, often travelling in pairs, but none of them seemed to pay you any attention, preening their hair and reapplying their already heavily plastered makeup before returning to the male companions. You ignored them in turn, now pushing yourself up onto one of the surfaces by the sink and leaning back against the wall of mirrors, tilting your head back and closing your eyes to enjoy the silence, only disturbed by the low rumble of noise from the main club that floated through the bathroom door.

“Oh, Marco!” You suddenly heard a voice sing loudly on the other side of the door, followed by a familiar giggle and you snapped your head up. “I said… ‘Marco’, doll.” You heard the Joker growl when you didn’t respond, now pushing his way into bathroom.

“Polo.” You muttered quietly as he now walked over to you.

He grinned widely, though it seemed to lack any humour this time. “Care to tell me, sweetie, why you are hiding in here?” The Joker asked you, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m not hiding.” You protested moodily, pursing your lips.

“That’s not what Frosty told me…” He grinned, bemused.

You scowled. “I didn’t like everyone staring at me, ok?” You confessed, “I felt too exposed - and vulnerable.”

“And so, dolly… You thought leaving Frosty, and sitting alone in a room was going to help your whole ‘vulnerable’ situation?” He asked incredulously.

“It’s the lady’s bathroom.” You pointed out weakly.

“In case you hadn’t noticed, kitten,” He hummed, spreading his arms out wide, “I’m in here.”

Your eyes widened as you realised what he meant. “Oh god.” You murmured, seeing how stupid you had been, and burying your face in your hands. Why had you left Frost’s protection back at the booth and wandered into a secluded corner of the club? A room that only offered you protection if every person obeyed the unspoken rule of not entering the female lavatories.

You buried your face in your hands shaking your head at yourself, chewing your lip to be keep yourself together despite the whole evening now just making you want to break down in tears. You flinched slightly when you felt the Jokers hands cool hands wrap around your wrists again, pulling your hands away from your face. “Hey, hey, hey, doll,” He cooed, “Frosty’s not as stupid as he looks, he’s stood outside.”

“He is?”

“I don’t pay him for nothing, princess.” The Joker muttered.

You shook your head again, letting out a shaky sigh after a pause. “I don’t belong here.” You croaked in despair, feeling at your wits end.

The Joker didn’t say anything, but pulled at where he held your wrists, signally for you to jump down from where you were perched before pulling you back out into the club and pausing by where Frost now stood, the same statue as earlier. The Joker leaned in close to you now, his lips at your ear and you instinctively cringed away as he spoke, just loud enough to be heard over the music. “You want to survive here, doll…” He growled, “You’re going to have ta start showing a little more… affection.” He purred the last word, sharply pulling you the short distance into his body by the arm you didn’t realise he had snaked around your waist, a small noise escaping your lips in surprise.

“I – uh – I -” You stuttered, not sure what to say to that, and the Joker’s body pressed up against yours very distracting. “W-why?” You managed out.

“Well, dolly…” He grinned, now leading you back towards the booth, his arm holding you firmly by his side as Frost trailed on behind at a discreet distance. “The simple fact of the matter is…” He growled, now leaning back down to your ear again, “No one touches what is mine…” His voice was dark, but almost sultry and you felt a shiver run through you, despite the warmth of the club.

“So, I have to… ‘be yours’” You croaked out, barely audible over the sound of the club.

Joker grinned at you, “Is there some else you’d rather sit with, dolly?” He raised an eyebrow at you. You swallowed, not needing to look around the room to know there wasn’t really any other options for you. Leaving clearly wasn’t an option either.

The Joker took your silence as enough of an answer and cackled as he now led you the rest of the way back to his booth. The Joker, however, didn’t release you though, instead kept you firmly at his side, pulling you with him as he took a seat, forcing you sit down directly next to him, pressed up against his body. The minute he released you, though, you tried to distance yourself enough so at least you weren’t touching.

“Ah, ah, ah, dolly,” The Joker tutted, leaning down so his lips were at your ear again. “Affection remember…?” He purred, and you glanced over at him out of the corner of your eye. “You see all these suited and boot men,” He gestured at the other tables. “They’ve all got a girl on their arm, princess… Some they brought, most they pick up…” He drawled lazily. “Any girl who’s free is fair game to them…” You glanced around at each of the tables - men of different ages, wealth and physiques, all with girls draped around their shoulders, dancing next to their tables or laid out on the booths doing their best to keep their fella’s attention. “Now, sweetheart…” The Joker purred next to you, his breath brushing your skin intimately, “Do you want to be free?”

You turned back to him. “W-what do I need to do?” You mumbled.

The Jokers grin was a bit too triumphant for your liking, his arm snaking around your waist again and pulling you back into him. “Act like you want it.” He hummed in your ear.

“Like I want what?” You stammered back.

“You might be shy, girly, but you’re not innocent…” The Joker growled playfully. “Lean into me.” He instructed, tightening his grip on your hip, hinting your body closer. You were hesitant but eventually you leant cautiously against his body. “Relax, dolly.” He murmured down at you, feeling how stiff you were against him. He gestured for another drink to be brought over which appeared shortly after. He took a sip from the glass before handing it over to you. You falter at the offer, “Come on, princess, I clearly haven’t poisoned it and you need to gain some better acting skills.” He growled, tipping the glass towards you again. You couldn’t help his logic here and took the glass from him, sipping cautiously at it, feeling the burning of the alcohol down your throat. The Joker watched you intently, seeming to be waiting for you to finish the glass, so you made quick work of it now, tossing down the rest.

He laughed “Now that’s more like it, girly.” The Joker grinned, taking the glass from you and gesturing for another one. This time two were delivered and you didn’t waste any time with this one, downing it quickly again, making a face at the strong, offensive taste that made the Joker chortled at you. The alcohol warmed your chest and throat, already seeming to relax you despite all the eyes of the room on you as you tried to sell the image of being the Joker’s new toy. You leant into him now, resting your head against his solid chest as you tried to mimic the other girls draped on the gangsters and criminals around you, pulling your legs up onto the cushion, curling them beneath you.

“Impressive, kitten, but I think you can do more…” The Joker purred in your ear and it probably looked like he was murmuring something naughty in your ear.

“Like what?” You murmured back, not lifting your head.

“Get on my lap.”

“What?” You asked, now sitting up in surprise.

“My lap, dolly.” The Joker repeated with an impatient growl.

“I think I’m going to need another drink.” You mumbled, chickening out and pushing yourself back upright, freezing when you felt his hand wrap around your wrist tightly again.

“Now, here’s me trying to help you, princess…” He drawled behind you, his tone innocent, but his grip on you saying something else, “and you’re turning me down!” He exclaimed, the pout clear in his voice. You felt him lean up close behind you, his breath against your ear again. “Do you want me to throw you to the wolves…?” He hummed dangerously, and you shook your head minutely where you had frozen.

“Then we’re on the same page.” He grinned wickedly, releasing you again. You chewed your lip anxiously as you turned back to him, climbing onto the booth cushions so you now knelt beside him. You hesitated for a moment, never having done anything like this before, and the Joker rolled his eyes, growling impatiently, before he suddenly reached for you again, pulling you in one swift movement across his lap so you sat almost cradled against his chest. Your eyes widen in surprise at the sudden movement, not appreciating how strong the man was.

“Have another drink.” The Joker growled down at you and you were aware it was best not to argue with him now, reaching for one of the new drinks that had been delivered, throwing it back yet again. You coughed this time as it hit the back of your throat and was quick to feel the warm numbness creeping up you, a heaviness in your head that you weren’t surely was entirely from the smoke heavy air of the room.

As much as you were terrified of your position against the man who so frequently graced your TV screen after a mass murdering or attempted heist, you couldn’t help but enjoy the warmth of his strong body next to yours. The soothing safety of his presence close to you, coupled with the heat of the room and the alcohol running through your blood made you feel almost doozy and you let you head warily rest against him against, the urge to close your eyes strong.

You stayed like that for a few minutes, your brain dulling more and more as the strong liquor took effect to the point that you could only vaguely remember where you were. Your vision seemed to blur out the rest of the club, only focusing on what was near to hand, particularly what was right in front of your face, and you now raised a hand to trace the visible pale white skin that showed through the top two opened buttons of the Joker’s shirt. It was smooth and cold and you trailed your fingers lazily along the shadow of his collar bone to the hollow of his throat.

You let your eyes look beyond this now, trying to focus on the rest of the room where you could make out the other girls in the club dancing or lounging around their men. You watched their actions and movements, studying them, knowing you could do better. You began to run your hand under the Joker’s shirt, across his muscular shoulder and then slightly cupped his neck as you now turned your head into his neck, your eyes heavily lidded as you gently kissed the skin by his Adam’s apple, trailing your lips up his throat to his jawline.

You could feel his chest vibrate beneath yours as he purred at your touch and you felt his hands slide up your thigh to your waist, slipping under your shirt, his hands cold against your warmed skin and you felt the shiver shake your body under his fingers.

You continued to run your hands over his shoulders and chest as you moved your lips along the length of his jaw, closing your eyes as you enjoyed the taste of his skin. Then, suddenly, it wasn’t his jaw, but his lips, beneath your own.

It was a hot, urgent and dominating kiss that took you by surprise, immediately releasing any control you had of the situation, happy to lose yourself to the Joker’s demanding lips and tongue. You felt his hands track up your stomach and you manoeuvred yourself into a better position, throwing one leg over his lap so you now straddled the Joker, his touches now sliding to your back and then falling to grip your hips tightly in place as your own hands slid up his neck to entangle in his hair.

“Careful, doll,” The Joker breathed, his lids heavy as he broke the kiss for a moment, leaving you gasping for air. “I might have to actually keep you…” He purred. Before any of this could perforate your mind, his lips were back on yours and you closed your eyes again, following where he led you with his mouth, nothing else mattering.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry Joker is so ooc! Like I said, I’ve just kind of given up on this and its 1am so… yeah… moving on! Hopefully my next piece will be much better!


End file.
